


A Debt to Pay

by arochilton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hannigram is involved but is not the prominent relationship or focus of the fic, Hooker AU, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, prostitute!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochilton/pseuds/arochilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young and broke Will Graham is left wandering the streets of Baltimore, a mysterious man takes him to work for a prestigious business of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Will Graham had been out on the streets for fifteen days, which felt like a lifetime to him. He was beyond grateful that he had seen his eviction coming, or else he would be scavenging by without even a grimy backpack for comfort. His father’s words were still ringing in his ears.

_“Get out! This house will not house a gay freak! I don’t care that you’re my son; get out of my house!”_

Somehow, those words were even worse out loud than Will had imagined them. He had known for a long time that his grossly homophobic father would find out the truth, and had always suspected that when he did, Will would be homeless.

Homeless was not a word eighteen year old Will had ever considered when imagining his future in days long ago, but with two weeks of mindless wandering underway, there was simply no other way to phrase it.

The feel, look, and sounds of Baltimore used to perk Will up no matter what mood he was in, but now it seemed as if the city had turned its back on him. Will wasn’t sure there was entirely a point to his mindless wanderings. He had a measly five dollars left from the original twenty he had found in his wallet, and was scraping by on one small meal every couple of days. Unfortunately, he knew that in this state, the money wouldn’t last, and when it was gone, Will wouldn’t be around too much longer either.

He didn’t have a plan, and that left him hopeless. He had no friends to call, but his phone was dead regardless.

When the sun set, Will curled up in any alleyway he could find, throwing a jacket over his legs and drifting to sleep, pretending that this wasn’t his life.

**

On the sixteenth day of his destitution, Will awoke to the sound of a garbage truck passing on the nearest street. A pang of hunger struck him despite the awful smell of the abandoned alley, and he realized suddenly that he hadn’t eaten in four days. He reasoned that he could always get some sort of snack he could try to make last. Perhaps that would tie him over, even if it left him penniless.

He hoped he didn’t look too conspicuously street-dwelling as he stepped into a Rite-Aid on a mostly silent street corner. Being inside a store gave him a small amount of comfort, at least compared to the rotting scents and loud traffic outside.

Will had just picked up a cheap pack of thirst-quenching gum, a water bottle, and a large bag of chips for dispense on the payment counter when the cashier eyed him suspiciously. Will realized with a jolt that he probably smelled like sewage, and his clothes were ratty, torn, and noticeably dirty. As he scrambled for money, the clerk leered at him, speaking through pursed lips.

“That’ll be $6.74.”

Will’s stomach lurched uncomfortably. He backed away from the counter, hands clenching onto his deprived wallet. He would look like a thief if he ran out empty handed, but he couldn’t possibly afford it.

“Pay or get out,” the cashier’s words were sharp. “Don’t make me evict you forcibly.”

Will was still backing away slowly when a tap on top of the counter made him jerk his attention to his left.

“I’ve got it covered,” said a cool, level voice, belonging to a strikingly handsome, relatively short man with dark hair and pale eyes. He was holding onto a gleaming silver and black cane, obviously the source of the tapping. The man dropped the money on the counter, in addition to paying for his own purchase (a box of condoms, Will noted), thanked the cashier politely, and started to walk towards the door. He stopped, glancing towards Will. “Come on.”

Will hurriedly rushed after him, trying to process what had just happened.

The man handed Will the shopping bag and all its contents, as he continued walking to the parking lot. When they reached his car, he opened the door to let Will in. The boy hesitated.

“It’s this or back on the streets,” the man insisted, urging Will inside.

 _Well, I’m going to die soon anyway,_ Will reasoned, hopping into the passenger seat of the cranberry red car and closing the door behind him. _Might as well be at the hands of a handsome stranger instead of starvation._

The man climbed into the driver’s seat and turned to look at Will. “What’s your name?” he asked, peering at him.

“Will Graham.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Will. My name is Frederick Chilton,” the man extended his hand to Will, obviously not caring that Will’s whole hand was dirty. Chilton had a firm grip, and his glance floated to Will’s face, giving Will the impression that he was examining him. Will shrank back a bit, heart pounding.

“No offense, Mr. Chilton,” Will began, the churning in his stomach getting the better of him. “but I don’t normally get into cars with strange men. Not even after they randomly buy me things.”

“Call me Frederick, please. Will, I’ve seen you wandering around town for several days now,” Chilton offered, raising an eyebrow. I may be a stranger, but I am also a person; one who feels compassion for others in their times of hardship and suffering. And Will, young one, you need a helping hand.”

Will nodded solemnly. Chilton started up the car.

“Where are you taking me?” Will asked as the man pulled out of the parking lot.

“My house,” Chilton stated nonchalantly, as if it was a completely natural thing for strangers to take teenage boys they had just met to their houses. “You can get washed up there.”

“Thank you,” Will replied genuinely, and Chilton nodded. Will felt some sort of instant connection, and he decided he could trust this man, and not only because he needed to in order to survive.

“So, Will. What’s your story? What leaves a pretty young man like you out on the streets in this fun yet daunting town?”

“My dad kicked me out,” Will explained, finding that he had nothing else to do but talk. “He found out that I’m gay and wasn’t happy about it, so here I am.”

Chilton’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “I see. Well, I believe I can be of some help to you.”

“How?” Will asked, but the car was pulling into a driveway and Chilton declined to give a response. He ushered Will inside, guiding him around through the immaculate white hallways and into the bathroom, where he gave him full access to the shower, a seemingly unlimited amount of towels, and, surprisingly, a change of clothes.

“Take all the time you need. I’ll be downstairs with my proposal for the betterment of your life whenever you deem yourself ready,” Chilton smiled lightly, and Will’s stomach jumped.

Will scrubbed himself clean, finding himself to be much grimier than he had originally thought. The bottom of Chilton’s expensive-looking shower floor became laced with dirt. Will’s hair dried in its natural curly state, and he felt as though he was breathing through new lungs. He pulled on the clean clothes and padded downstairs, where Chilton was reclined in a lavish living room, sipping a glass of whisky and twiddling his fingers on the tip of his cane. Will was curious about the cane, but he figured it would be rude to ask. Perhaps he just toted it for show; after all, he seemed every part a rich, well-to-do man.

“Will,” Chilton offered warmly, sitting up straight and placing his glass on a small circular table. His eyes looked Will up and down and he nodded, obviously liking how well the boy had cleaned up. “Have a seat.” He gestured to the empty chair next to him.

Will sat down carefully, not entirely sure of the current situation (not for the first time that day).

“Will, I’m afraid I have neglected to tell you what I do for a living. However, you seem, ah, quite the specimen, and it is my genuine pleasure to offer you a position in my line of work.”

“I’m sorry?” Will stuttered.

“Now, Will, you mustn’t judge. After all, we must each make a living. I am the director of a prostitution business, for lack of a better term, and I would like you to work for me. I can make living arrangements, and I must say, it is not by any means a bad deal.”

“You want me…to be a hooker?” Will echoed.

“Yes,” Chilton looked at him seriously. “All my clients are men, mind you. I have the most elite establishment in Baltimore, and it pays extremely well. I wouldn’t put you in a bad position, I promise.”

Will put his head in his hands, fingers twining nervously through his curls, trying to quickly process all this. After all, what choice did he have? He couldn’t go back out on the streets; he’d last maybe a month or so before he ended up a cold corpse in an unrestrained alley. Yet here was a complete stranger, trusting him monumentally, offering him a way out. Will would be in debt to this man for the rest of his life.

“Please, Will,” Chilton urged quietly.

Without really realizing or understanding the words he was saying or the commitment they held, Will breathed out softly, “I’ll do it.”


	2. Not Like the Others

THREE MONTHS LATER

Will adjusted to his new life faster than he would have thought imaginable. It wasn’t usually a fun job, per say, especially when a client got particularly rough. However, Will was learning how to please his customers. He didn’t have any steady clients and was never requested specifically, despite the “good word” Chilton had been putting in for him.  
  
“Don’t worry, Will, you’re still new,” Chilton had told him affectionately a few weeks into the job. “Mark my words, before long you’ll have regular customers lined up from all over the county. It just takes a while to get a reputation.”  
  
The man had been right about one thing: the job did pay well. Will now had a reasonably sized apartment a few blocks down from Chilton’s own residence. Most jobs required Will to travel to the customer’s house, however, some were directed to Will’s apartment from time to time. Will did not like this very well (“I don’t want to work where I sleep,” he pleaded to Chilton when he gave notice of these sporadic occurrences), but he made do.  
  
Will was slowly realizing how many different styles and kinks men had. Luckily, most clients took him from behind pressed up to the wall or down on the floor, and Will was thankful for the lack of eye contact and closeness. Every once in a while, the rare man would ask Will for his name, but usually he was thrown across the room immediately and asked to strip, body violated the second the client had him within reach.  
  
The soreness in his legs, knees, back, ass, and cock he could get used to. It was the mental games his mind played on himself in the days following a job that he had to work dutifully to avoid.  
  
Fuck, get the money, get out. Please the client whenever possible, moan if he likes hearing it, say nothing if he so desires. Suck him off only if he demands it, and do not expect any man to return the favor. Don’t ask for a condom unless offered. Speak only when spoken to. Be obedient, don’t squirm, and don’t come until the other man allows it. This was Will’s occupation philosophy, and it was serving him well so far.  
  
One clear summer afternoon, Will was getting ready to go for a walk when his phone rang. The display name alerted him that it was Chilton. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he knew instantly that he was going to have to forego the walk and head to work.  
  
“Hi, Frederick,” he kept his voice even, trying his best not to sound disappointed.  
  
“Am I interrupting something?” Chilton asked, obviously sensing something in Will’s voice.  
  
“No, no, it’s fine,” Will let out a small sigh. “I was going to go for a walk, but I can always do that later.”  
  
“I see,” Chilton’s voice echoed in Will’s ears. “Well, I have a surprise for you. A client has requested you specifically. I told you it would happen sooner or later!”  
  
Will wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. “What?”  
  
“Mr. Budge from last week apparently told some friend of his about you, and this new man—Lecter, I believe his name is—contacted me asking if you’re available.”  
  
Will realized suddenly what a huge responsibility this was. He would have to work harder than usual to please a client—one he hadn’t even met previously. “Oh…” his voice trailed off. “Okay.”  
  
“Seven o’clock tonight,” Chilton informed him, giving Will a moment to scribble down the customer’s address.  
  
Will had several hours before the appointment, so he went for a short walk and prepared a quick dinner meal. Taking a shower didn’t seem like a bad idea either. He slipped on the satin thong Chilton had bought him a few weeks after he had started working for the man. At first Will had been tentative to accept it, let alone wear it. Nonetheless, he secretly loved the feel of it against his skin, not to mention the way it restrained his cock yet left nothing a secret. He didn’t wear it for every customer, but he figured today was as good a day as any.  
  
He arrived at the client’s house several minutes early, so he spent the remaining minutes slowly stroking himself through his jeans in an attempt to give himself a head start towards getting hard. Will had learned that with most clients, he couldn’t get a full erection, and this seemed to annoy them, obviously mistaking it for lack of motivation on Will’s part. However, when he arrived at their doorstep a shaking, turned-on mess, they received him as young and enthusiastic, and were usually a bit kinder.  
  
When the dashboard clock read 7:00, Will stepped out of his car to take in the large, ornate home. He hoped that this client wasn’t one hundred percent a pretentious asshole, but from the looks of the house, that didn't look too hopeful. He took long, steady breaths and kept his stride long as he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The shrill noise echoed throughout the house, and Will rocked back and forth on his toes for several seconds until a lavishly dressed man opened the door.  
  
 _Elegant_ was the first word that popped into Will’s head to describe his client. He didn’t exactly look the type to hire a hooker, but Will was there, in any case.  
  
“Hello,” the man offered warmly, stepping back a bit. His accent lilted his words as they left his mouth. “Please, come inside.”  
  
He was by far the most polite man Will had ever encountered in this line of work, and he hoped that this experience wouldn’t be as bad as most jobs were.  
  
Will walked inside the large house, eyes flitting about, unsure of what to focus on. One thing was certain: this man was definitely wealthy.  
  
“My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter,” the client offered, his smooth voice spinning Will back to reality. _A doctor of what?_ he wondered, but decided on keeping his mouth shut, something he had learned quickly after customers had gotten violent with him when he came off too inquisitive or verbose.  
  
Usually, clients didn't let it get this far. Many didn't like personal details, and just wanted to fuck and be done with it.  
  
"I'm Will," he told him, realizing that the man was looking at him expectedly. After an awkward moment, Will raised his shoulders a bit, questioning. "Do you want to, uh, get started?"  
  
"By all means," Dr. Lecter nodded, leading Will to the living room, which was furnished with multiple chairs, decorations, and a piano. Will could tell that this would definitely not be a regular appointment.  
  
Dr. Lecter sat himself in one of the chairs, spreading his legs slightly as he peered at Will with interest.  
  
"Strip."  
  
Finally, the command Will was used to. Without hesitation, Will unbuttoned his shirt and shucked it aside, taking care to fold it slightly. It seemed like something the man would appreciate. He shimmied out of his jeans, leaving him clad only in his black satin thong.  
  
"Lovely," the doctor mused unexpectedly. "Come here." He motioned to his lap.  
  
Will stepped evenly over to him, standing in front of the man. Dr. Lecter's eyes looked him up and down, giving Will the feeling he was being inspected. He couldn't help the small shiver that trickled unforgivingly down his spine. Very suddenly, the older man reached forward and pulled the thing down, letting Will step out of it. His cock twitched, and Dr. Lecter seemed pleased that it was already slightly hard. Will resisted the urge to smirk. This method never failed. As intriguing as this man was, Will wanted a relatively quick job, hopefully a semi-pleasing one for the both of them. He couldn't remember the last time he had achieved a pleasurable and non-rushed or forced orgasm.  
  
Nevertheless, Dr. Lecter was the paying customer, and it was his pleasure alone that mattered.  
  
The man reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. He motioned for Will to come forward, which he did, hovering over the man's lap. Dr. Lecter slicked his fingers and carefully slipped one, then two, inside Will.  
  
This was a surprise. Usually, if a client even used lube, he would have Will prepare himself on his own. Most men didn't want to get their hands dirty. And Will had to admit, it felt a lot nicer when someone else was doing it. Will couldn't help but fall forward against Dr. Lecter's clothed chest, arching his back to give him more access.  
  
"Ready?" Dr. Lecter asked him, and Will replied with a nod. "Good. Get on your knees."  
  
Fuck. It had been going so well. Will thought that maybe, for once, he would get to impale himself on the man's prick. For once, he wouldn't be shoved roughly to the ground and made a shell of a human in order to please another.  
  
He obeyed, but slowly. He sank to the floor, turning away from his client, spreading his knees and lifting his ass as he held himself up with arms steady as he could make them.  
  
Will didn't turn to look at the older man, not even when he heard the sound of a zipper and the (thank God) telltale noise of a condom wrapper.  
  
A heavy, hot breath on his neck, and then a slow, careful burn as Dr. Lecter's cock slid into Will's hole.  
  
Will fell forward, pitched towards the floor, as the man began to thrust. He was controlled, not like most clients, and his thrusts were deep and, dare he believe it, pleasurable. Will felt his own cock begin to harden as Dr. Lecter gripped his shoulders and slammed into him.  
  
Yes, this was different than most appointments, but Will couldn't ignore the harsh pain of the floor on his knees or the too-tight hold the older man had on his shoulders.  
  
However, it was still the best sex Will had ever had. He felt his orgasm approaching, and couldn't help he moan that escaped his parted lips. He wasn't reprimanded for it. In fact, it seemed to make Dr. Lecter fuck him harder, the tip of his cock hitting Will's prostate evenly with every swift motion.  
  
Harder and harder the thrusts came, and then Dr. Lecter reached a hand down to wrap around Will's neglected erection.  
  
"There, that's it," he crooned as he stroked him. Will felt as though he had fallen under some sort of spell set in play by this man. "Good boy, Will."  
  
Being praised for his performance was beyond rare. Suddenly, Will's orgasm slammed his entire body. He came as he sprawled out on the floor, breathing hard. Dr. Lecter pulled out quickly, and before Will even knew what was happening, he had ripped off the condom and shoved his dick down Will's throat.  
  
Will would never admit it to a needy customer, but he loved sucking cock. This time, he wasn't in complete control, but the weight of Dr. Lecter on his tongue made warmth pool in his stomach. He was thankful that his orgasm had left him a bit numb, though, because he was savoring the experience more. He pulled back a bit, and the doctor's hand reached down to stroke himself in hard, quick movements, until he released onto Will's face.  
  
In a daze, Will lapped what he could off his lips and chin with his tongue, relishing in the sweet saltiness.  
  
Dr. Lecter leaned down and kissed the boy hard.  
  
"Thank you," he said, stepping back and slowly pulling on his trousers. He reached into them, seizing his wallet and handing Will a wad of cash. "The bathroom is to your left. Take all the time you need, and leave whenever you're ready."  
  
Will bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement and headed towards the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror the second he walked in: sweaty, disheveled, drops of cum still clinging to his face.  
  
He looked like a street-bred slut. It took him a second before he remembered that that's exactly what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, THANK YOU so much to all of you for your positive feedback, especially since the prologue wasn't much to talk about. I hope you're enjoying so far.  
> Fair warning: the Hannigram will not continue exclusively throughout. There will be other...interesting...customers (hint hint), and of course, the promised Willton. But many people loves a good Hannigram dynamic, right?  
> Thank you again, and feel free to bother me on tumblr (chilten) or twitter (@heseatingthem)!


	3. To Give is to Take

Will was sore the next morning; sorer than he had been in a long while. His body ached, his throat burned, and he lacked any real motivation to get up and start his day.  
  
He had driven home the previous night in a stupor, his mind blank. Somewhere inside of him, his conscience was alerting the sagacity into his brain that this wasn’t a healthy lifestyle. However, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He owed it to Frederick Chilton. In a way, he owed it to himself. Besides, he needed the money, and for the most part, he could convince himself that the job wasn’t completely awful.  
  
Will was still sprawled out in his bed contemplating all this when his apartment buzzer rang. Expecting it to be the landlord or a neighbor, he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms over the thong he had neglected to exchange for a normal pair of underwear after coming home the previous night, and padded to the door, pulling it open.  
  
To his surprise, Chilton was standing there.  
  
“Good morning, Will. I apologize for the intrusion,” his green eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of the unkempt boy in front of him. “May I come in?”  
  
Will nodded, allowing him entrance. Chilton strode towards a reclining chair, his cane digging into the carpeted floor with each step. He sat, wincing as he did so, and looked at Will with anticipation.  
  
“How did it go last night?” he urged, watching Will’s face closely as the boy took a seat on the couch opposite Chilton.  
  
“Okay,” Will admitted, shrugging slightly.  
  
“‘Okay’?” Chilton repeated, staring at him incredulously. “Oh, Will, I heard that it went much better than ‘okay.’”  
  
“What do you mean?” Will asked, confused.  
  
“I got a call from Hannibal Lecter early this morning,” Chilton explained, shifting his body weight a bit, leaning more heavily on his cane. “He was absolutely ardent, going on and on about how wonderful and obedient you are. Said he’d recommend your pretty face and tight hole to anyone who’d lend an ear.”  
  
Will could feel his cheeks flushing red despite himself. Chilton often praised his appearance, but nobody else ever had.  
  
"He also made another appointment," Chilton continued, face brightening with each word. "You're scheduled to see him again at the same time next week."  
  
Will sighed, causing Chilton to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" the man urged.  
  
"I don't like him," Will said, determining that it seemed a logical explanation for his lack of motivation.  
  
"You're not _supposed_ to like your clients," Chilton hissed, voice growing colder. "In fact, attachment is very much frowned upon in this business. The only reason to deny a paying customer is if they are physically or emotionally abusing you, which I take it he's not?"  
  
Will shook his head no, shoulders drooping.

“Well then,” Chilton leaned back in the chair. “Will, I can see that you’re a bit unhappy, and I apologize for that. I really do. I don’t know how you work, of course, but I’ve never gotten a complaint. You’re a good worker, and I know you care about doing a good job. What’s the problem with Hannibal?”

Will knew he could tell Chilton anything. They had a good relationship, and he would never lie to the man. “He just feels…different from the other clients. More passionate, more intrusive. He wanted to know my name and offered me his own. He even cared enough to use lube and a condom _without asking me_. That never happens.”

“I see,” Chilton nodded, stroking the head of his cane softly. The boy was very much aware of how sensual and intimate that discreet action seemed. He bit his lip and listened silently as Chilton continued, “Will, do you often feel violated during a job?”

“Yes,” Will admitted. “I mean, I’m doing it willingly, but it doesn’t feel…right.”

“I’m not aiming to put you in a position where you’re set up for desecration. But it sounds like Hannibal may be more positive than most.”

“I do think that too,” Will agreed. “He was just…he went from very caring to very rough, almost animalistic. I wasn’t ready for it, I guess.”

“See how it goes next time,” Chilton insisted. “Maybe you’ll get a better gauge for him then.”

Will could sense the compassion in the other man, and he was grateful for it. He suddenly was reminded that without this man in his life, he would, quite literally, be dead. His eyes softened, his breathing becoming more even.

“Did you start out as a prostitute?” Will asked abruptly, not quite sure where the question had come from.

“No,” Chilton replied. “I’ve always been forced into the business, though. It’s not a bad way to network and make money. But my hookers are not my slaves, you know. They’re real people, and I care about them deeply. Especially you.”

Will broke into a small smile. His heart fluttered, beating faster than it ever had, even during a sexual encounter. Making Chilton proud, he realized, was something he craved in the very core of who he was. He shifted in his chair and grimaced a bit. Chilton immediately noticed.

“Are you okay?” his voice adopted a concerned tone, and Will gritted his teeth.

“Um, do you know any remedies for soreness?”

Chilton smiled in response. “Take some ibuprofen. I can bring some by this afternoon. Where are you sore—legs? Knees?”

Will nodded. “Yeah, and…my ass took it pretty rough last night.”

“I can arrange something to ease that pain too,” Chilton decided, tightening the grip on his cane and bringing himself to his feet. “I’ll be back in a couple hours.” He gave Will what started off as a slightly awkward hug, and Will relished in it, arms tightening around the older man’s back, savoring the physical connection he had been lacking. The man smelled nice, like tweed and flowers.

When the hug broke, Will gave a nervous laugh, ushering Chilton out the door. “See you,” he offered, raising his hand in a farewell wave.

**

Will fell back asleep, completely missing Chilton’s return several hours later. When he finally woke up, it was past 4:00, and he peeked out of his apartment to see a small grocery bag. Inside it was a bottle of Ibuprofen and a sleek black box.

Will took two of the pills before sitting down on his bed to examine the box. Taped to the front was a note.

_Will—_

_Hope you had a nice sleep. This will help. I promise. I’m only sorry I didn’t think of it sooner._

_Best,_

_F_

Will pried the lid off, and the sight inside made him nearly drop the entire box on the floor. Inside the box was a sleek, flesh-colored dildo, longer and more curved than any real cock Will had ever seen. Almost against his own self-control, he picked it up to examine it.

It had a small remote, and with a jolt, he realized it was a vibrator as well. Despite the soreness in his muscles, Will had the overpowering urge to try it out. He noted that he needed to call Chilton later, but that could wait. Slowly, he peeled off his clothes, appreciating the feeling of being naked for nobody except himself. He laid himself out on his bed, carefully running a hand along his body. It felt nice to pinch his own nipples for a change, and not have them squeezed too hard. He ran a hand to his cock, wincing a bit at its tenderness. Carefully, he reached into the drawer of his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and drizzling some on his fingers. He worked them inside himself slowly, taking caution so as not to go too hard or fast too early.

Warily, he took the toy and started to ease it inside, moaning slightly as it hit his prostate almost instantly. He pushed it in and out several times, and was just about to turn on the motion when his phone rang.

He grabbed it off the nightstand, registered that it was Chilton, and accepted the call before he really knew what he was doing.

“Hello?” Chilton’s voice was smooth and clear, and Will closed his eyes. No voice had ever calmed him that way. “Will?”

“Hi…”

“Will, is everything okay? You sound…otherwise engaged.”

“I’m fine,” Will assured him, one hand moving to press the toy farther inside. “I was just…testing out…”

“Ah, you got my present. I’m glad. Is it suitable?” Chilton sounded intrigued.

“I…yes.” Will really believed that; it did feel wonderful, and it was a nice change.

“Have you turned it on yet?” Chilton asked.

“Um…no….” Will sputtered a bit, his mind already hazy with chaotic lust.

“Put me on speaker and do it.”

Will was a bit taken aback. “Are you sure that’s quite…ethical? You’re my employer, after all.”

“Will.” Chilton’s voice was not joking, it was demanding.

The boy obeyed, dropping the phone to the bed as he turned the toy on for its full usage.

The result was instantaneous. Will squirmed, thrashing a bit, loving the way it made his entire body clench up and then relax, again and again.

“How do you like it, Will?” Chilton asked, and Will could almost see the smile plastered across his narrow face.

“Mmmmm…” Will was in some euphoric land, stars flashing behind his eyes.

“Come on, Will. Tell me how it feels. Does your hole ache anymore? Are you loose enough now?” Chilton was both teasing yet one hundred percent serious.

He knew who he was talking to, yet he didn’t censor himself. Will knew somewhere within him that he could seduce Chilton with his moans. He had already enamored him enough. And dammit, did he owe him.

“Fuck, it feels so good, Frederick…” Will purred, reaching a hand down to stroke his cock gently.

“Are you going to be a good slut for your clients, Will? For all of them?”

“Ooooo,” was Will’s response, and Chilton laughed.

“Frederick,” Will groaned, testing the man’s name through the ecstasy of pleasure.

 “Do you want that toy to make you come, Will?” Chilton’s voice was dripping with lust; Will could hear it. He matched the tone in his own reply.

“Yes, yes please, yes, yes…”

“Come on, baby boy. Let’s hear you come.”

Chilton’s words mixed with the depth and vibrations of the machine left Will shouting, hands reaching up to grab onto nothing, eyes clenched shut as euphoria rocked his muscles. Cum shot onto his belly, hot and dripping.

After several seconds of heavy breathing, Will turned off the vibrator and slowly started to return to reality.

“Thank you, Frederick,” he choked out, voice hoarse.

“You’re welcome, Will. Use that when you need a bit of self-relief, okay? I’m always happy to help, baby boy.”

Something about that pet name made Will’s limp cock twitch again, and he sighed contently, even as Chilton ended the call.

Will felt spent, tired, and broken, yet his spirits were higher than they usually were, especially compared to his emotions after a job. He slumped on the bed, too fatigued to move, and let his mind drift off yet again into the sweet innocence of oblivion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still so enthralled and surprised by the positive responses! Thank you very much to all of you.  
> There will be more Hannigram coming. Sorry to you who only came for the Hannigram, but my poor Willton heart just isn't going to give up!  
> Anyway, hope you're enjoying!


	4. Jealousy and Intellect

Will didn’t hear from Chilton again for a week. On the date of his next appointment with Dr. Lecter, he called Will early enough in the morning so that Will was forced to hear his voice solely through a voicemail when he awoke.

Will wasn’t sure if the man was avoiding him or simply giving him time to think. He assumed the latter, but something still stirred inside him as he heard Chilton’s voice glaze over into formality through the voicemail.

“Hello, Will. This is just a reminder that your appointment with Hannibal Lecter stands for tonight at 7:00 sharp.”

There was a pause on the other line, then a quiet murmur.

“Hope you’re well, baby boy.”

Will wasn’t sure what Chilton was trying to do to him, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Perhaps he was just trying to see how slutty Will could get in order to help him get better at his job. Will had always viewed Chilton as an authority figure, while Chilton probably still saw some aspect of that dirty, lost, confused boy he had met in Rite-Aid. Frederick Chilton had saved his life, time and time again, and he had the right to do whatever he wanted to Will. Even if that meant simulating attraction.

But was it simulated?

Will sighed, mind racing but lacking the incentive to contemplate further.

It was a relatively dry period; he hadn’t had any appointments since Dr. Lecter the previous week. Will didn’t take this personally. Chilton had other hookers in his circle, and he couldn’t expect the man to default to Will whenever a client came calling, especially since Will still didn’t have a pristine reputation yet. Unless Will was specifically requested, the prostitute assignments more or less rotated.

In the span of six days, Will had used his toy thrice. He didn’t want to overdo it, but he enjoyed the relief it brought him. Normally during a job, he couldn’t enjoy the sensations because he was so focused on feeling uncomfortable or on making sure the client was satisfied. Chilton had been right; having a small about of time for himself was a valuable thing.

He wasn’t necessarily dreading seeing Dr. Lecter, but the day passed much too quickly for his taste. Before he knew it, he was dressing himself and preparing to drive over.

He was expecting the doctor’s noble demeanor this time, so he didn’t falter when the doctor opened his front door, dressed in an immaculate three piece suit, breath smelling of wine. Under different circumstances, Will would be distinctly attracted to this man, would revel in his polite conduct and façade of perfection.

But Will knew better.

They exchanged formal greetings, which Will knew to be decoys. He just wanted to get this over with. Nevertheless, Will was thankful that Dr. Lecter gave him more freedom than most other clients did. He didn’t mind soft moans and he was good with foreplay.

“Will?” Dr. Lecter was saying, snapping Will into the present moment. “Will, I would like to take this upstairs, if that’s fine with you.”

Will nodded silently, knowing that in the long run, he had no choice. At any rate, a bed, or at least a carpeted floor, would be more comfortable than any other places. Will took to the stairs, following Dr. Lecter’s lead and trailing behind him into the bedroom.

Like everything about the man, his bedroom was ornate and lavishly decorated. However, Will didn’t have a chance to glance around because Dr. Lecter was in front of him, hands at his chin, pressing his lips to Will’s.

Will resisted the urge to squirm, keeping his lips taught and noncommittal. There was a decent amount of passion on Dr. Lecter’s end, his hands reaching to tangle into Will’s hair, then moving down to unbutton his shirt.

“Your employer seemed surprised when I recounted to him what a lovely slut I find you to be,” the doctor mused, deft hands working at Will’s clothing. “I can only feel sorry for him that he hasn’t gotten to know that firsthand.”

Will shuddered, trying to repress his feelings for Chilton, attempting to push them into some deep crevice of himself where even Will himself could not access them.

Dr. Lecter was sliding Will’s jeans down, eyes lingering on the black thong Will had worn mercilessly. The older man traced a finger along the smooth satin, humming contently.

“Did he buy this for you?” he asked coolly. Will nodded. Dr. Lecter’s lip curled and he grasped one side, thrusting it down. He slapped Will’s ass, harder than the boy had been ready for.

He was possessive. Will finally found the right word, and he knew that it was not a good characteristic for someone hiring a prostitute.

“On the bed,” the doctor commanded, and Will obliged, legs falling open instinctively as he spread himself out, laboring to keep his breathing even. Dr. Lecter was undressing himself this time, removing his layers of clothing with lightning speed, folding each piece carefully before placing them all in a dresser.

Everything the man did was like a theatrical performance, and Will couldn’t help but be caught up in it all, mesmerized despite himself.

He swooped down on Will swiftly, coming to hover over the boy, looking down on him hungrily. Will shrank back against the sheets, suddenly feeling very small. He wasn’t in his slut mindset, his cock unaroused although his heart was beating fast.

He wasn’t here for himself, Will kept thinking as a reminder. He was here as a tool for Dr. Lecter, an outlet for his bodily desires and needs. What Will wanted didn’t matter. He had thrown all that away the second he agreed to work as a hooker.

Despite how much Will enjoyed sex, today was proving a struggle. The man was still above him, and he had gripped onto Will’s dick, stroking it softly. Will tried to let himself enjoy it, but he was caught up in the smell of wine on the other man’s breath, the heat of his body, and the pounding of his own heart.

Dr. Lecter opened Will’s legs wider, reaching to the nightstand and staining his fingers with cool lube, and bringing them back in order to prepare Will. He could feel his muscles start to relax, and Will closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy it while he could.

All at once, the crackling of a wrapper and the creak of the bed caused Will to open his eyes, and Dr. Lecter had hold of Will’s legs, pulling them to wrap around his hips. He positioned himself, taking heed of his own accord, and pressed into Will, who let his body go lax.

Dr. Lecter’s thrusts were deep and meaningful, and Will was grateful that he had hold of his legs, otherwise he would not have been able to support himself.

This was better than before; more intimate.

“Moan for me, you whore,” was the command that came through the doctor’s clenched teeth and between his own grunts of pleasure.

Will knew from experience that the best thing to do was to put on a show.

Moaning lightly, Will clenched his muscles, eliciting a gratifying groan from the other man.

“Fuck me,” Will managed to hiss, for once looking directly into his eyes, seeking some sort of instinctive connection. Will was thrown down against the bed, Dr. Lecter’s thrusts becoming sporadic and faster. “That’s it,” the boy urged.

In his mind, some subconscious desire took over, and he found himself wishing more than anything that Frederick Chilton was the one slamming into him.

He took that thought and made it his forte, acting as if he would to please Chilton. Will threw his arms up behind his head, moaning loudly, cock surging as his blood swam with lust.

At the end of the day, Will could get off any way he wanted as long as his customer was happy. He nestled that conclusion into his bank of indications.

Dr. Lecter came first, biting softly into Will’s neck and falling forward, his short bangs hanging into his eyes as they dripped with sweat. Will let himself seep into the blackness of pleasure, slave to its numbing power.

After several moments of intimate huddling, Dr. Lecter backed away.

“You may stay here as long as you like,” he informed Will. “If you need to rest, you may. The shower is yours, and you have permission to leave whenever you feel like it.”

No offer like this had ever been granted to him before, but Will reveled in it. Dr. Lecter retreated into the bathroom while Will curled up on the bed, exhausted.

Sometimes the inducement of euphoria lingers in the mind, trouncing everything in its path, wiping clean the slate of seduction and inherent human attraction.

If any of the emotions Will was keeping locked away were wrong, he didn’t have an excuse to make them right.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much!  
> Well, friends, I shall leave you with a warning. The next chapter will include an almost unheard of pairing, but it won't be for naught. It serves as a lead-in for the upcoming plot points, I assure you. A proper warning will be given at the time of the update. Until then, enjoy!


	5. I Think I've Seen You Around Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a rape-like situation. It is not clear rape; it is violence in the act of rough sex. It is the creepiness and violence Will intends to escape from. As we know, in this AU, sex is Will's job and he mainly enjoys it. But when his life is in danger via the hands of a sadist, he must get away, no matter the situation.

Will was just stepping out of Dr. Lecter’s shower the next morning when there was a knock on the bathroom door. He hadn’t moved out of the doctor’s bed, but the man hadn’t come up to sleep the entirety of the night.  
  
“Will?” drawled the older man, rapping again on the door. “Your phone has been ringing off the hook.”  
  
Draping himself in a towel, Will opened the door and grabbed his phone, watching through the corner of his eye as Dr. Lecter retreated away nonchalantly to give Will more space.  
  
When Will pressed “answer,” the voice on the other line was already yelling.  
  
“Will? Where have you been? Will?”  
  
“I’m here, Frederick,” Will said quickly. “Sorry, I’m still at Dr. Lecter’s.”  
  
“What?” Chilton, exasperated as ever, was shocked. “Why?”  
  
“He let me stay and get cleaned up here,” Will explained, realizing how sketchy that sounded.  
  
“I see,” Chilton mused. “Well, anyway, I’m sorry for the short notice, but I need you to do another job this morning. I’ve got an overwrought client and nobody else to give him to. His chauffer is to pick you up at your apartment at noon. Can you be home by then?”  
  
Chauffer? “Um, yeah,” Will concluded. “I’ll make my way over there now.”  
  
“Excellent, thank you,” Chilton sighed with relief.  
  
“What kind of client has a personal chauffer?” Will asked, but the line was already dead.  
  
Will dressed quickly, bidding a noncommittal goodbye to Dr. Lecter, who paid him in full plus a hundred dollar tip. Will was shocked by this gesture, but could do nothing but mumble a “thank you” as he hurried out the door and started the drive home.  
  
Will wasn’t too keen on having another client so soon, but at least it gave him something to do. Once he got this over with, he could go home and relax for a bit. That prospect gave him a bit of consolation.  
  
Will had only been inside his apartment for ten minutes when there was a harsh knock on the door. Will opened it, not sure what to expect, and glanced carefully at the man standing there.  
  
“Will Graham?” he asked, voice lulled with a heavy Italian accent.  
  
“Yes,” he replied, peering into the man’s small eyes.  
  
“I’m here to escort you to Muskrat Farm. Come with me, please.”  
  
Oh, so his client had a farm? Will was bemused; at least this job would be some kind of adventure. He sat in the backseat of a lavish vehicle, staring out the window as the city gave way to country land, his stomach giving a slight nervous twist.  
  
“Mr. Verger is very anxious to meet you,” offered the chauffer.  
  
Will made a vague noise in his throat, straightening up in his seat as the car approached a large stretch of land surrounding a huge, ornamental home. When they pulled to a stop, the man opened the door for Will, who stepped out of the car, taking in the earthy and fresh smell of clean, crisp air.  
  
“Stay behind me,” warned the chauffer. “Don't go wandering. I’ll take you inside.”  
  
Will could feel the tension pulsing through the man, and he wasn’t sure what this meant. Hair prickled on the back of Will's neck as they entered the huge house. He followed the other man through hallways and up stairs, until they came to a halt outside an ornate study room.  
  
“Mr. Verger?”  
  
“Ah, Carlo!” floated an ecstatic, high voice from the room. The shuffling of papers rustled through Will’s ears, and his skin crawled as the client spoke again. “I still have some things to prepare. If you could show the whore to my room, please?”  
  
It wasn’t a question, and Carlo motioned towards Will, leading him beyond another series of rooms.  
  
The client’s voice floated through the air. “Carlo! Have him strip down and wait for me by the tank. And don’t forget to go outside and stand guard. If Margot finds me with another one of these sluts, I’ll have to kill her.” He laughed, a cruel, cold, shrill laugh, and every instinct Will had was telling him to run away.  
  
Instead, he paced dutifully behind Carlo until they entered a lavish room.  
  
"You heard him. Strip. Best not to disobey Mason Verger," Carlo told him, award of how cautious Will was acting. He waited until Will started to undress before leaving the room. Will could hear him trump down the stairs and open the front door, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
Will turned away from the door, taking a deep breath as he surveyed the room. There was a large, clear bowl in the center, which Will assumed was the tank he was supposed to wait by. He continued stripping out of his clothing as he walked forward, finally standing naked in the cool air.  
  
He had just registered that there was an eel in the bowl and not a fish when the shrill voice filled the large space of the room.  
  
"Beautiful, beautiful."  
  
Will didn't want to turn around, preferring the praise of his naked ass to the inevitable prospect of seeing his client face to face. He was dreading this more than he had thought imaginable, and it was with shaking legs that he turned around to see the man for the first time.  
  
Sneering back at him was a man with the essence of elegance that had been tainted with streaks of insanity. He was relatively young, neat and proper by appearance, but hidden behind his glasses were sharp blue eyes laced with a too-eager expression. His dark blond hair stood up with every lock, appearing in some form of a bird's nest. Cloaked in a long jacket with fur lapels, Mr. Mason Verger was every aspect a class act.  
  
He sipped casually from a martini glass, staring intently at Will. He strode forward, placing the glass on top of the eel bowl, then shucking his large overcoat and throwing it into his bed. Adjusting his tie, he walked back towards Will, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"How do you do, slut?"  
  
He had been called a slut before, of course. He had even grown to like the title, but not in place of his name. The lack of humanity made him shiver as his back pressed against the coolness of the bowl.  
  
"Answer me!" screeched the client, grabbing a lock of Will's curly hair and pulling it tightly, dragging Will forwards.  
  
Will squirmed. "Fine," he managed to croak out.  
  
"Excellent," crooned Mason, releasing Will's hair as the boy nearly fell to the floor. “Do you like it from behind?”

Will nodded, knowing that he had no choice but to do what the client requested. Even if it wasn’t a direct demand, he could potentially anger him if he said no.

"Turn around for me, slut." Mr. Verger made a twirling motion with his hand.  
  
Will obliged, leaning forward against the bowl, realizing how uncomfortable this was going to be. A cold, leather finger traced the crease of his ass, and Will's legs tensed up. Mason's gloves were an odd sensation on his skin, but somehow felt less violating than if his naked hands were touching him instead.  
  
It happened too fast.  
  
There was the loud, unforgiving sound of a zipper and the press of hard flesh against his ass, and suddenly Will understood that his client would be using no lube, no condom, and no mercy.  
  
"Come on, you whore," Mason wheezed, slamming once into Will, who fell completely lax in unprepared tightness. "Open up for me."  
  
Will tried to relax and did so with some success, his heart pounding in his throat. Mason's thrusts grew harder, and he slammed Will's head down, pressing it against the glass of the bowl. Sending movement above, the eel inside swam in faster, confused circles. Will's skin crawled. His hands thrashed, knocking the martini glass off the bowl.  
  
Mason hit him, hard, knocking the wind out of him. The searing pain in his head now decently matched the throbs of pain in his ass as hatred swelled up in his chest.  
  
"No! Be careful!" Mason yelled. "You're lucky I don't dock some of your pay for that little accident. You don’t want that, do you?"  
  
Will made no sound, which earned him a tight clutch on the shoulder, too hard, and he could feel himself start to bruise.  
  
Will cried out, a mixture between a grunt of discomfort and a moan. All he had to do was pretend to be into this, to please the man, and he could leave.  
  
Mason seemed to be enjoying Will's forced moans.  
  
And then he noticed that Will wasn't hard. His cock was limply hanging between his legs, as he was unable to feel pleasure even as Mason's cock slammed relentlessly into his prostate.  
  
"Let's go, whore!" Mason hissed, grabbing hold of Will with a gloved hand. "I'm going to cut off your dick!" he screamed, slamming Will's head down, too hard, too painfully.  
  
This was a direct threat, and therefore a cause for concern. Chilton could get rid of this guy, Will reminded himself, barely able to form a coherent thought as his forehead trickled blood down into his eyes. Will resisted the urge to scream, his throat burning and legs shaking.  
  
Thankfully, Mason came quickly, and as he pulled out, panting and hazy, Will knew what he had to do.  
  
He ran.  
  
He ignored the pain in his shoulders, the throbbing in his head, and the wet, ruined feeling of his hole. He grabbed his clothes, stumbling into his jeans, falling forward, down half a flight of stairs as he tried to pull them on. He didn't have time to fix them or put his underwear back on, and he realized with horror that his phone had fallen out of his pocket somewhere upstairs. But he couldn't turn back.  
  
Mason was screaming incoherently behind him, but Will didn't look back as he opened the door, sprinting out of it as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
He kept running despite all the physical ailments attacking his every step. All that mattered was that he put as much distance between him and Mason Verger as possible.  
  
When he was back on the street in the direction of the city, Will finally slowed his pace to a walk. He was uncomfortable in his clothes, as well as sweaty, bruised, and bloody. His eye was starting to swell a bit, and his vision was a bit blurred.

Breathing heavily, Will leaned against a wall, slumping down the side of it. He had no way of knowing where he was, and without communication, he was destitute. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu washed over him, making his mind go foggy.

The sun was just beginning to set, the blood had dried on his face, and his breathing had slowed down considerably when Will saw a familiar red car drive by, slow down, and then stop. A figure emerged from the driver’s seat, walking towards the boy.

“Will?”

“Frederick!” Will yelped, hopping tenderly to his feet.

“Oh God, Will, what—?” Chilton’s voice got choked up as he looked Will over, eyes lingering on his bloody and bruised face. “What happened?” He reached a hand out to gently stroke a finger along Will’s face.

Will recounted the story, watching Frederick’s expressions swiftly rotate from anger to pity to disgust.

“I’m marching right over there to have a word with him,” Chilton decided. “Let me take you home first—to my home—and I’ll get you cleaned up.”

“It’s a good thing you’re always around when I end up lost and broken on the streets,” Will offered, attempting to joke.

Chilton looked at him very seriously. “You’re my responsibility, Will. As both an employee and a friend. I couldn’t live with myself if anything were to happen to you. I will _always_ find my way to you.”

Chilton kept one hand on Will’s knee the entire drive, as if this action alone would protect Will from any and all harm. As he sat Will on the counter in his house, placing warm, damp clothes to his face and shoulders, his eyes welled with tears.

“I’m so sorry, Will.”

Will tried to ward off the apology, shaking his head back and forth, but Chilton refused.

“I should never have put you in this position,” he gasped out. “I was only thinking of the money and the pick up in business…I promise you’ll never work another job again. I am so, so sorry, Will.”

Will was laid out on Chilton’s soft bed, a cloth over his swollen eye and ice on his bruising shoulders, when the older man informed him that he would be going to have a talk with Mason Verger and would be back within the hour.

“Frederick, wait,” Will managed to croak out, and the man looked at him. “Come here…”

He obliged, and Will used the last bit of his remaining strength to grab Chilton by the collar and press his lips to his.

Will had only ever been kissed by forceful customers. This, he decided, was much better. Chilton’s lips were firm yet soft, and Will reveled in the feel of the other man, flush against his body. This was safety, this was freedom, this was mutual love.

Will sighed contently against Chilton’s mouth.

“Will…” the man started.

“Shhh,” Will hushed him as he fell back against the soft pillows. “Go have your meeting. I’ll be here when you’re back.”

“Okay,” Chilton agreed apprehensively, looking at Will with soft affection. “Get some rest.” He stepped forward, kissed Will’s forehead, and padded out of the room.


	6. Sweet Euphoria

Chilton apparently had no intentions of getting Will to leave his residence, because he served as caretaker and nurse for Will, changing his damp cloths every few hours and bringing him hot meals.  
  
Neither of them brought up the kiss.  
  
A few days later, when Will’s bruises were mostly healed and he was voluntarily mobile, he took to walking around Chilton’s house. He felt safe there, wandering between the white walls.  
  
The clicking of a pen caught his attention as he walked past Chilton’s office. The door was open, and Will looked in to see the man sitting behind an elegant desk, chewing on the end of his pen as he examined papers.  
  
Will stepped inside and Chilton glanced up as he did so, smiling.  
  
“Will. Nice to see you wandering about,” he put the pen down, swiveling back in his chair slightly.  
  
“Do I have any appointments coming up?” Will asked nonchalantly.  
  
Chilton looked at him seriously. “Will, I meant what I said. You’re not working any more jobs. It’s not healthy for you.”  
  
Will strode around Chilton’s desk swiftly before replying. “But I like it.”  
  
“You like being violated and made to feel like an object? No, Will. Absolutely not. I can’t do that to you. I won’t.”  
  
“I like being a slut,” Will corrected himself.  
  
“For complete strangers?” Chilton resonated, looking up at Will with grim features.  
  
“No,” Will whispered softly, stepping forward and straddling Chilton where he sat. “For you.”  
  
He caught Chilton’s lips with his own, running a hand through his sleek dark hair as he pressed his hips down into the man’s lap.  
  
“Will, darling,” Chilton reached a hand up to trace a finger along Will’s cheek, grazing softly over a healing bruise. “Baby boy…”  
  
Will grasped hold of Chilton’s hand, sucking lightly on his fingers. He wanted this. He wanted Chilton. Will glanced over his features, registering the man, in his mind, as truly beautiful. He relished in the slight curve of his perfectly gelled hair, his pale green eyes, his sharp nose, his soft lips. Will kissed the tip of each finger gently, delighting in the difference between this kind of intimacy and that which he had faked with countless clients.  
  
The way he called him _baby boy_ drove Will insane. As he kissed the man again, slipping his tongue in between his lips, he decided that two could play at this game.  
  
Grinding his hips down against Chilton’s, Will hissed softly against the other man’s mouth, “I want you to fuck me…daddy.”  
  
Chilton groaned, eyes snapping shut for an instant. “On one condition.”  
  
“And what would that be?” Will crooned, grabbing hold of Chilton’s jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it onto the floor.  
  
“No more clients. I’ll help you find a stable job and a healthier environment. But you can’t go back into the business. I won’t let you. Can you do that for me, baby boy?”  
  
Will, who was working on unfastening the man’s tie, leaned in to kiss his nose softly as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside. “Okay, daddy.”  
  
“Fine, then. Good,” Chilton purred, pulling Will’s shirt over his head.  
  
The boy immediately dropped to the floor, kneeling in between Chilton’s legs, sliding his slacks off swiftly. He grabbed the hem of his sleek black briefs in his teeth, tearing them away, mouth on the man's cock in an instant.  
  
His erection was prominent, but not forged in necessity and lust like most clients' were. Simply, it was a concoction of passion, desire, love, and intimacy.  
  
Chilton went lax, legs shaking slightly, a hand delving into Will's curls as the boy slid his tongue expertly along his length.  
  
"Oh, Will," he groaned. "How did you not have customers lined up from here to West Virginia? Fuck, baby, fuck."  
  
In response, Will dragged his tongue along the man's balls, loving the way he squirmed beneath him. It was a shame, truly, that most clients didn't give him the opportunity to perform. If they wanted a blowjob, they would get it by fucking his mouth relentlessly. Not only did Will love sucking cock, but he was a self-confessed expert at it  
  
"Such a good little slut," Chilton moaned. "My precious Will."  
  
Will sucked him deeply into his mouth, loving the feel of the tip at the back of his throat. Gagging a bit, he pulled back with a slow lick up to the head, leaving a trail of saliva between the man's cock and his tongue as he pumped slowly with his hand. He was just about to pitch forward again when Chilton heaved him up, shaking his head.  
  
"You don't want me to come too soon, do you now?" He breathed out as a warning.  
  
"No, daddy," Will replied quickly.  
  
"Then strip."  
  
He was so used to those words that he didn't even have to think before sliding his jeans down. He was about to pull his underwear off too when Chilton made a clucking noise.  
  
"You're wearing the thong I bought you." It wasn't a question.  
  
Will's cock strained the satin material of the thong even more noticeably as he shifted his weight. "I almost always wear it," he admitted.  
  
"God, how badly I wanted to see you in it when I first bought it," Chilton groaned, his own dick twitching visibly. "Turn around for me, baby," he commanded Will, who obliged. Chilton moaned at the sight of Will's ass, throwing his head back.  
  
After Will had completed a full turn, Chilton motioned for him to come forward and take back a seat on his lap.  
  
"God, you're so beautiful," the man crooned, one hand sliding along Will's thigh. "I'm so sorry I ever let them touch you." He buried his head in the space between Will's neck and shoulder, kissing the boy's neck gently. "No one but me will ever lay a hand on you again."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to make sure of that, then," Will teased.  
  
"Indeed I will, baby boy," Chilton hissed, tantalizingly stroking Will's hips, then hooking his fingers and sliding the thong down. Will's cock sprung free, prompting Chilton to wrap a hand around the shaft, stroking softly. "God, you're beautiful."  
  
Will nuzzled into Chilton's chest. He wasn't used to men actually touching him; normally they only cared about making sure his ass was ready enough to take their cocks and their egos. Chilton seemed aware of this, because he was taking extra care to slide his fingers precisely up and down, applying just the right amount of pressure. Will sighed, relaxing a bit. This wasn't rushed, like most appointments. He could savor the pleasure in a way he had never done before.  
  
Chilton reached over to his desk, pulling a drawer open and throwing a condom and lube on top of the desk.  
  
"Do you always keep those in there?" Will asked cheekily, fidgeting on the man's lap.  
  
"Yes," he admitted, kissing Will quickly before popping the bottle of lube open and dribbling a fair amount onto his fingers. As he carefully slid one inside of Will, the boy was very much aware of how gentle he was in comparison to customers. Even as he added another finger, thrusting them harder and with more precision, Will felt loved, not violated.  
  
Adopting back his slut aura, the one he loved to channel so much, Will leaned forward to kiss Chilton, rutting their cocks together. He bounced impatiently on his lap, breathing against the elder's mouth, "Aren't you going to fuck me, daddy?"  
  
Growling lightly through his teeth, Chilton grabbed a condom, rolling it onto himself. He grabbed Will's torso with strong hands, dragging him upwards and slowly lowering him down onto his waiting erection.  
  
Will moaned the first real, genuine moan since a time before he could even remember. As Will moved his hands up to the man's shoulders in order to ride him better, he was struck by a sense of power that he had never felt during sex before. He was in control, and solely because Chilton was allowing it. He seized the opportunity, bouncing in his lap, relishing in the steady pace he set himself, heart fluttering faster every time Chilton's cock hit his prostate.  
  
"That's it, baby boy," Chilton crooned, gritting his teeth to stand the waves of pleasure already starting to numb his other senses. "Dominate me."  
  
Will rocked his hips hard, watching Chilton's throat clench and his muscle tightened as Will lifted himself high just to sink back down. He did this several times before picking up a rhythm again, impaling himself on the man's cock, leaning forward to kiss Chilton's neck, then licking it carefully, feeling the vibrations of the man's moans through his skin and on his own tongue.  
  
Chilton's hands were sporadic, changing course as pleasure surged through him, trailing from Will's hips to his ass to his cock.  
  
"Good boy, Will, that's it," he soothed, pumping the boy hard. Will bit his lip and looked at Chilton from underneath sweaty curls, looking every bit the unkempt slut he had spent the last few months of his life striving to be.  
  
Tiring a bit, Will slowed his motions, allowing Chilton to take full reign, thrusting his hips up and snapping them back down. With one hand resting on Will's hip and one snaked around his cock, his breathing was growing more labored.  
  
Will was unable to fathom the amount of euphoria bursting through him, and he came onto Chilton's chest, crying out a strained "Frederick!" as he fell forward, mind swimming, then thinking nothing. Chilton's orgasm hit him instantly, and it was all he could do to hold the boy flush against him as he let out shaky breaths against his ear. When they both came down from their heights, they stayed wrapped around each other, their bodies heaving.  
  
"I love you," Will blurted out, surprised at himself. He not accustomed to saying it, and certainly not after sex. But this time, there was truth in every syllable.  
  
Chilton kissed the boy softly, cradling his sweaty head as he quietly returned the phrase.  
  
The sweet ecstasy of intimacy mixed with the acquired ultimate called love had them breathless, tired, and giddy. It was with wobbling hands that Chilton carried Will in his arms and dropped him lightly onto the man's own bed, then curling up next to him. Will fell asleep with his head on Chilton's chest, with no fear or doubt of anything that, despite the reality of his experiences, could stand to harm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willton (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ *:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Thank you so much for 100 kudos! They mean more to me than you know :)


	7. New Beginnings

In the coming weeks, Chilton convinced Will to leave the comfort of his own apartment for good. It took much persuasion, but in the long run, it was the exact essence of the best choice.

 

The boy was very aware of how cheap his car looked when parked next to Chilton’s fancy cranberry red sports car in the driveway. With his two meager moving boxes, Will arrived at the door of the white property with his destination set for the guestroom. Secretly, Will was thankful to be away from the ghosts of his own apartment.

 

Chilton was monumentally respectful of Will and his need to associate himself fully with this new establishment, so he gave him a healthy amount of space and time for adjustment. However, Will often found his own new bed too creaky and uncomfortable, so on more than one occasion, the boy snuck into Chilton’s room to curl up next to the only person he felt safe with. The older man had come to the conclusion, on these particular mornings, that there was no better way to wake up than with his favorite person snuggled into his arms.

 

They didn’t label. Their relationship had long since gone past employer and employee, which was also an archaic statement now. Chilton was not just solely providing for Will, and they were most definitely in a roommate position. However, Will didn’t need to ask if they were dating. In fact, the thought had barely crossed his mind until the first time they went out for dinner.

 

Chilton suggested going to a restaurant Will had never heard of before (“The Courtyard,” he told the boy). According to the man, it was fancy enough that Will needed to dress up a bit. Will’s raggedy jeans and plaid shirts weren’t going to make the cut, so he borrowed a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie from Chilton’s wardrobe. When he stepped out of the closet in this new look, Chilton let out a low whistle that made Will’s heart jump. The clothes were a bit tight, as Will was slightly taller and leaner than Chilton, but they framed him nicely.

 

“Is this a date?” Will blurted out after Chilton had started the car and headed east.

 

“It’s whatever you want it to be, Will,” Chilton told him seriously. “Yes, I suppose you can assume it is a date, and I would love to accompany you on such a feat. However, Will, I believe I owe you an apology. I have neglected to tell you exactly what will be happening when we reach The Courtyard. You see, I have a friend who works as the general manager. He sometimes calls on me for use of my clients, and I believe it is high time he owes me a favor in return. I have arranged to have you in for an interview immediately after our dinner.”

 

Will looked at Chilton incredulously. “Frederick, I don’t know anything about restaurants!”

 

Chilton smiled to himself, tapping his fingers lightly on the steering wheel. “You’d be a waiter, Will, and they’d teach you everything. You’re friendly enough, and you can win them over with your smile in an instant. It’s not a bad place to make a buck, you know.”

 

Will’s heart was hammering in his stomach, but he knew this would be a chance to start over and get proper job experience. “Okay,” he agreed in a shaky voice.

 

The Courtyard was a beautiful, elaborate restaurant. Chilton ensured that they would be sitting outside among low-hanging colored lanterns and delicate tables spaced out around a huge fountain. It was beautiful, and Will felt happiness swelling inside of him, especially as he watched Chilton sniff the flowers on the table and produce a loud sneeze.

 

“Sensitive to roses, Frederick?” Will teased, laughing as Chilton shook his head back and forth rapidly, trying to clear his nose. After several seconds, he straightened up, adjusting his tie and donning a more serious expression, raising an eyebrow to Will’s chuckles of laughter.

 

“Now, baby boy, behave yourself,” the man warned, although his voice was slightly playful. “You’re here to eat and get a job, remember.”

 

Will composed himself immediately as a waiter strode towards them. Chilton ordered a glass of wine (“you can drive me home if I drink too many of these while you’re doing your interview,” he told Will with a wink), while Will set his sights on a simple glass of water, not wanting to behave any differently than normal during the interview.

 

Ordinarily, Will would be flirting away with the older man, perhaps nudging his knee under the table and making suggestive comments under his breath. However, he maintained an air of seriousness he hoped to preserve the entire evening.

 

Chilton wasn’t making it easy. God, even the way he ate his salad was sexy in some way Will could not put his finger on. It was with great precision that Will forced aside all thoughts of how badly he wanted to feel the man inside of him, controlling him, taking him.

 

After they had finished eating, Will was taken into the building itself, where he sat in front of a large desk, facing the manager, Mr. Crawford.

 

“So,” the manager said, folding his arms and peering at Will. “How long did you work for Chilton? I’ve never seen you before.”

 

“Three months,” Will told him, attempting to keep his voice stable.

 

“And why did you quit?”

 

“It was more of a forced leave,” Will offered, searching for the right words. “I was, um, abused by a client and Frederick insisted that I work somewhere else.”

 

“I see,” Crawford narrowed his eyes. “Chilton has told me that you were his best whore. What would you say—aside from a tight ass—makes him say this?”

 

“I’m determined,” Will told him. “Even if I was working for the neediest man on earth, I stood my ground.”

 

“Good,” Crawford said, nodding. “Well, I’ve come to accept Chilton’s praise of you, but we’ll still need to go over several more things. Come back tomorrow and we’ll get you sorted out and trained.”

 

Will thanked him profusely, happy that he would have some sort of transition into a normal job without having to awkwardly explain his past. When he got back to his table, Chilton was, as expected, a bit tipsy. As Will drove them home, the man, evidently horny, could barely keep his pants on. Will had to consistently remind him that they were almost home, where the man could do anything he wanted to him.

 

As soon as they were inside the door, Chilton had Will backed up against the nearest wall, lips pressed to his, hands sliding off the boy’s slacks.

 

“Haven’t you had enough wine to quench your thirst?” Will joked, but immediately fell silent as Chilton's mouth descended on his cock, causing his legs to stiffen and his head to fall back on the wall. The man's hands held Will's hips steady as his mouth worked thoroughly around his dick, causing Will to shudder with pleasure. 

 

"Oh, daddy," Will crooned, knowing that Chilton urged to hear it. "You're so naughty, aren't you? I bet you spent the entire dinner thinking about this moment." 

 

Chilton made no response but to lave his tongue up Will's shaft then swallow his cock down, nose touching pelvic bone. With shaking legs and heavy breaths, Will did his best to hold onto some composition of himself, but he could feel him start to reach the edge. 

 

"Is it better now that you're the only one who can touch me, daddy?" Will kept talking even as his voice cracked. "Do you feel better when you're sucking my cock?"

 

Chilton stroked Will in his hand vigorously, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "God yes."

 

"Show me how much you love it," Will commanded, and the man obliged, licking a stripe up Will's cock and continuing to take him into his mouth, bobbing his head. 

 

"Oh god, daddy, I'm gonna come."

 

Chilton took this as inspiration, holding Will's cock steady, tapping it lightly against his face as he pumped hard. When Will came, it was in streaks on Chilton's face, decorating the man's narrow features with beads of white. 

 

"Better?" Will asked when he retrieved his breath. 

 

Nodding, Chilton smiled. "Thank you, baby boy. I needed that."

 

"So did I," Will assured him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram will return next chapter, but enjoy the fluffy Willton for now!!


	8. Commencement

Will adjusted to his new job quickly enough, learning to smile sweetly and offer the customers more than they needed. In a sense, it wasn’t much different from prostitution, minus the rough sex. He still had to be polite, act friendly, meet his customers’ every need, and keep his own desires at the bottom of his mental list of tasks.

Crawford was an interesting boss, always loud, never in the happiest mood, and usually very demanding of his staff. Will didn’t flinch when he raised his voice, which was apparently a quality Crawford admired, because he praised him for it.

Will’s favorite part of work life was coming home after a long day, usually sweaty, overworked, and downright fatigued. He would run a bath, pull on some dispensable robe, and try to keep himself occupied until Chilton was done with his work for the day. Then the two of them would find a way to spend the evening, usually watching a movie or some shitty reality show, snuggled up together on a long couch. Chilton’s lips were home to Will now, and he was sure that wherever he ended up, those soft lips would be his sense of security and comfort.

Will missed sex, if he was being honest. He could admit it wasn’t a healthy way to live, but he missed that pleasurable swim of euphoria. Some nights, he would crawl into bed next to Chilton in the dark, clad only in the black satin thong, and press his ass up against the man until neither of them could take it anymore and sought a means by which to execute their pent-up desires.

Thus was Will Graham’s new routine, and he was enjoying it.

Two months into working his job at The Courtyard, a familiar face showed up at one of Will’s tables. As soon as the tall, elegant man sat down, Will’s blood rushed and his throat clenched. What was Hannibal Lecter doing there? How was he supposed to serve him casually, pretending he was but a stranger?

Heart hammering in his ears, Will strode to the table, trying to keep his mouth pressed in a straight line. Emitting the formalities (“Hello, I’m Will and I’ll be your server this evening”), his voice was level and relatively warm as he whispered, “Hello, Dr. Lecter.”

The man looked up at him, smiled through thin lips, maroon eyes twinkling at the sight of the boy. Will resisted the urge to shudder and stared above the man’s head.

“Good evening, Will,” he said coolly. “How long have you been working here?”

“Two months,” Will told him casually. “Could I interest you in—”

“Still working for Chilton?” Dr. Lecter asked. “I tried to call several weeks ago to make another appointment but he told me you were otherwise engaged.”

Will shifted uneasily on his feet. “No, I’m no longer _working_ for him.”

Dr. Lecter opened his mouth to ask another question, but Will interrupted. “I really need to go check in the kitchen. Please take a second to look at the menu. I’ll be right back.”

Cheeks flushed, Will walked forcefully away, trying to focus on his job but failing miserably. Luckily, his shift would be over within the hour, and he could retire himself into Chilton’s waiting arms.

When he returned to Hannibal’s table, the former client was waiting expectantly for Will, giving him a broad, closed mouth smile.

“Are you ready to—” Will started to ask, but the man cut him off.

“What happened with your _other_ job?” he pried, peering intently at him. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Don’t tell me that your tight little ass got tired of taking pricks all day and all night?”

“I was abused, actually,” Will spat, growing angry. “Violated, threatened. Get the picture?”

“Oh,” Dr. Lecter’s face fell. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Will retorted, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I was merely curious,” the man continued. “You were the best slut I could have dreamed imaginable, and I was very much hoping for another round or two. I don’t suppose a deal could be made regarding a very loyal, paying customer…?”

“You’d have to talk to Chilton about that,” Will decided, knowing that it was out of the question. However, he wasn’t so sure it would be a bad deal. It would be a bit of extra money, plus as clients went, Hannibal was definitely nowhere near the worst of them. Slowly, Will started to see the positive sides of this proposal.

“Excellent,” Dr. Lecter said, as though some unspoken decision had been made. “So let’s see. About this selection of wine…”

 

**

 

“No,” Chilton said decisively, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“But Frederick,” Will crooned, stroking a hand along the man’s chest, pressing his nose to the soft hairs there. “I could use the extra money. I haven’t been making much in tips lately. I could just go to him once or twice a month.”

Chilton’s eyes seemed to be full of hurt. “Will, I don’t want you to live like that. We’ve been over this.”

“Dr. Lecter’s not a bad client,” Will assured him.

“You told me you didn’t like him,” Chilton reminded the boy, hands caressing his soft curls.

“He’s not that bad,” Will decided. “Probably the best fuck I’ve had. Aside from you, of course.”

“Damn right,” Chilton smirked, stroking a finger along Will’s cheek. “I just…I don’t like the idea of you being _violated_ like that. I worry about you, Will. I always have.”

“It’ll be okay,” the boy told him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Just one client. I’ll be home as soon as we’re through.”

Chilton made a noncommittal sound somewhere in his throat.

“Please, daddy?” Will whispered in a soft, seductive voice, taking Chilton’s hand in his and sucking two fingers into his mouth. The man stirred, groaning a bit.

“All right,” Chilton sighed. “One client, and one only.”

Will kissed him in thanks.

“You’re still mine, you know, baby boy,” Chilton hissed softly.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Thank you for the continued support and kudos!


	9. Shame

Will thought about his dad sometimes. He wondered how he was doing, if he thought about his only son at all. They hadn’t exactly been close, but they looked out for each other.  
  
Will had known his dad was homophobic for an exceedingly long time, and he pondered whether the absence of Will in his life now had caused him to reconsider his opinions, or if it had amplified them.  
  
If only his dad could see him now.  
  
Occasionally Will had dreams about his dad hearing about his time as a hooker and appearing at the doorstep to confront him. Will didn’t necessarily miss his father, but it was weird to carry on every day as if he had never known him.  
  
As Will woke up from an afternoon nap preceding his appointment with Hannibal, he rubbed sleep from his eyes and proceeded downstairs to grab a pick-me-up coffee. Seeing that Chilton was outside reading, he stepped onto the patio to greet him.  
  
“Hey there, handsome,” Will purred, draping his arms around the man from behind and kissing his cheek lightly, lips barely brushing skin.  
  
Chilton peered up at him, eyes narrowed slightly. “Hey yourself.”  
  
Will automatically picked up a bit of hostility from him, so he sat down in the lawn chair opposite the older man, seating himself to face him.  
  
“Frederick,” he started, trying to keep his voice steady. “One client.”  
  
Chilton’s eyes flashed, but he made no response.  
  
“Do you feel like I’m cheating on you?” Will asked.  
  
“We’re not dating,” Chilton replied, but Will could tell from his tone that the phrase was just a formality. The man didn’t actually want to believe those words.  
  
“Aren’t we?” Will asked softly, knowing he was testing out dangerous waters.  
  
Chilton sighed. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Do you want us to be?” Will inquired.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
With that, Will clambered onto the man, hoping the lawn chair would support both their weights. The book Chilton had been reading was dropped to the floor, forgotten as the older man stroked his hands down Will’s back. Will kissed the man softly, lips catching his bottom lip as he held Chilton’s face in his hands.  
  
“It’s not cheating,” Will whispered. “It’s work. It’s a job. You of all people should know that.”  
  
“I do,” Chilton replied, voice equally soft. “I just hate the idea of him touching you, feeling you, violating you.”  
  
“He takes what he needs, I take what I need. In his case, it’s someone to fuck. In mine, it’s money,” Will stroked the side of Chilton’s face. “You know I don’t belong to anyone except you.”  
  
“Make damn sure he knows that,” Chilton remarked.  
  
“I will,” the boy assured him. Checking his watch, he continued, “I need to get going. I’ll be home the moment I’m done. Try to keep yourself occupied.” Will knew the man wouldn’t take this suggestion. He would probably spend the whole night staring at the wall or the ceiling, cursing Hannibal Lecter’s name under his breath.  
  
As Will drove to his client’s house, he was very aware of how great a hooker he must be in this man’s mind if he had gone to such great lengths to attain his services again. That, or Hannibal was simply intrigued by him in general. The boy’s stomach bounced with nervousness. He hoped that this session would be over quick. He definitely didn’t want to stay the night again. Getting home to Chilton was not only a priority; it was a necessity.  
  
Hannibal greeted him, as usual, with suave grace and a thin-lipped smile. As Will entered the house, the man peered intently as him, then unexpectedly provided Will with a question he had never been asked before.  
  
“Where would you like to be taken?”  
  
Will was never granted a choice. He stared back at his client, mouth hanging open slightly. “What?”  
  
“Where would you like to be fucked?” Hannibal stated for clarification, his voice heavier. “I’m paying for you, yes, but I would prefer that you’re comfortable.”  
  
Will evaluated his options. The couch would be uncomfortable, the floor too hard, and the bed provided more of an unspoken obligation to stay the night, like it had last time. The boy’s eyes darted around the house, then stopped upon the sight of the kitchen.  
  
“The counter,” he decided. It would inevitably be uncomfortable too, and probably leave some bruises, but it was his best choice. Plus, it would probably provide an interesting new angle he wasn’t used to.  
  
“All right,” Hannibal sounded surprised, but he ushered Will into the kitchen, picking him up swiftly, hands around his waist as he placed him gently on top of the counter. The man leaned in to kiss him, and Will fought the urge to resist as he kept his lips firmly pressed together. Hannibal was a divine kisser; Will could tell by the way his lips moved, soft and steady on his. However, Will had no desire to kiss the man. He was just thankful that the kiss as a whole was a positive experience rather than a negative one.  
  
Will sucked in a breath as the doctor unbuttoned Will's flannel shirt and took it off, dipping his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. The boy squirmed at the sensation. This was much gentler than any job he had ever had. He relished in it despite himself, silently thanking Hannibal for the gratitude he was showing him.  
  
Unbuttoning Will's pants, the doctor removed them as well and shucked them aside. If he registered that Will was wearing casual blue boxers and not his black satin thong, he made no comment to show it. Instead, the man tore down the boy's underwear and bent down to suck his flaccid cock into his mouth.  
  
Will squirmed. This was unusual client behavior, but then again, this wasn't a usual job. The man was working hard to arouse Will, sucking sensually on his dick as he reached up to stroke his chest with one hand. Will let himself submit to the pleasure, moaning lightly as Hannibal's tongue ghosted over his shaft and swirled on the tip. When he decided that Will was sufficiently hard, the doctor grabbed Will's legs and pushed them back, mouth on the boy's hole as he licked him open.  
  
Will had never experienced this sensation before, and he whimpered with uncontrolled lust, giving in entirely to this man, legs opening wider as he fell back against the counter, the sensation cooling his back. Dr. Lecter was doing tantalizing things with his tongue, pressing it ever so gently against Will as he licked sloppily at his hole.  
  
And then he was standing up, retrieving a condom from his suit pocket. Slowly, slowly, he began to strip, layer by layer. Once he had removed all his clothing, he gave himself several soft strokes to appease his leaking cock, then slipped the condom on. Draping Will's legs over his shoulders, he slammed quickly into Will, eliciting a heavy moan from the boy.  
  
They didn't talk this time. There was no banter, no commands, and no urging. Hannibal's thrusts were quick and precise, hitting Will's prostate on every thrust and making him keen, light gasps and quiet grunts escaping his chapped lips. Hannibal's hair became sweaty, his bangs hanging in his face and giving him a sinister look as he pounded into Will, eyes determined. Will was having a hard time staying on the counter, but Hannibal was monitoring him, giving him a proper push backwards when he needed it.  
  
Will wasn't expecting his orgasm so soon, and he was genuinely surprised when he felt himself on the verge. Noticing the telltale signs of stiffness and heightened moans, the doctor reached a hand down to stroke Will's cock, and then the boy was coming, with the doctor right after him, and he fell on top of the boy, heaving as he kissed his neck.  
  
"You're welcome to stay the night," he whispered fondly after several minutes. "Or at least use the shower."  
  
"I really should be going," Will told him, pushing his sweaty curls out of his face.  
  
"Do what you need to do," Hannibal shrugged, reaching in his pants to dig out his wallet. The lavish man always paid in cash. Will slipped into his clothes, heart racing and brain fuzzy from his orgasm, and he accepted the money with a mumbled "thank you."  
  
When Will returned home, Chilton wasn't anywhere downstairs. He padded up to the bedroom, where Chilton was lying with his back to the door, the lights off. Will knocked twice on the door lightly.  
  
"Honey, I'm home."  
  
Chilton stirred but didn't speak. Will slid into bed next to him, spooning him and caressing his arm.  
  
"Frederick."  
  
Chilton tried to bat him off. "You reek of him."  
  
Will gulped, realizing the extent to which the man was not okay with this whole situation. Silently, he slipped into the shower. While mulling it over, his eyes filled with tears, and he slid to the floor of the tub, choking with sobs. Chilton had basically affirmed their relationship, and yet Will had scampered off eagerly to fuck another man.  
  
Yes, it was a job, but it wasn't Will's job anymore. He couldn't even bring himself to use money as a defense. Stepping out of the shower and into his pajamas, Will returned to the bedroom, eyes red and puffy. Chilton was lying on his back now, staring at the fan on the ceiling, eyes acknowledging its endless rotation.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Frederick," Will choked out, standing at the foot of the bed, unsure what to do with himself. "I was such a fucking idiot."  
  
"Don't call yourself that," Chilton said sternly. He was silent for several moments, then his voice cut like steel. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Will made a gargled noise in the back of his throat, trying to form words amidst his tears. "I was only thinking of the money...I..." He was visibly shaking, unsure he would be able to stand much longer. "Why didn't you forbid me?"  
  
"You're your own person, Will," Chilton reminded him. "I have no control over what you do with your body. Or rather, what you let others do with your body. I'm completely irrelevant, aside from the fact that I'm your loving boyfriend and you're the sole light in my life and you betrayed me."  
  
Will couldn't stand it anymore. He fell to the bed, embracing Chilton in a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so fucking sorry," he cried, his body shaking with every tearful gasp that escaped his mouth. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'll never go back to him. I don't want him. I don't want anyone. I just want you."  
  
Chilton stroked the boy's damp curls, shushing him. "Relax, baby. You can make it up to me in due time."  
  
"I already owe you a lifetime and more," Will breathed out.  
  
"You've given me a lifetime and more of happiness, Will, and I'm not ever going to forget or discredit that."  
  
It took an hour for Will to stop crying. When he finally did, his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep in Chilton's arms, still guilty but finally content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Will.  
> [think happy Willton thoughts think happy Willton thoughts]  
> Remember to come bother me on Tumblr over at frederickchilton.co.vu!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic, which will soon be known as "Will Graham has sex with everyone." More or less.  
> Thank you to Nicole for serving as my beta!


End file.
